


"Sh, Dustin! Can't you see I'm talking to Y/N?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [34]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Flirting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ice Cream Parlors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:they’re just flirting back and forth over the ice cream counter and he’s already scooped everything and Dustin or someone else walks up wanting to talk to him but realize the ice cream is melting all over his hand and neither him nor the reader have noticed and Dustin is like uhhh Steve and he says “not now” and Dustin is just like “okay have fun cleaning that up then” and it’s only then that they realize the ice cream is everywhere.





	"Sh, Dustin! Can't you see I'm talking to Y/N?"

When I walked into the Starcourt mall, I was not expecting to see any familiar faces. But there I was, walking into the ice cream parlor ‘Scoops Ahoy’ and not only seeing Dustin Henderson at the counter. Steve Harrington was behind it, talking to him. In a sailor uniform.

I stopped walking for a moment, realizing it was the perfect excuse to talk to him. I had always thought he was good looking, but lately he was even more attractive. His hair was longer and even prettier. Not to mention that he had gone from asshole popular kid to dorky babysitter, I always saw him hanging out with Dustin or Mike or Max. And I found it to be pretty endearing.

“Hi, Dustin!” I greeted him as I arrived to the counter.

“Y/N!” THe kid replied with a big smile. “We were just talking about-” 

“What brings you here, Y/N?” Steve interrupted him, coolly leaning on the counter.

“Um...” I chuckled, pointing at all the ice cream. “A cone” 

“Sure” He grabbed a scooper from his belt like he was a cowboy wielding a gun. “What’ll be?”

“I want...” 

“Wait, don’t tell me” Steve went to sling me an choclate ice cream cone and handed it to me. “The sweetest flavor for the sweetest person” 

I giggled, and even more when he flirtatiously winked at me. In response, Steve fondly smiled at me. I took the cone from him, blushing when our hands brushed.

“Thank you” We locked eyes, and I suddenly found it impossible to look away from him.

“Don’t mention it, Y/N” He seemed to be having the same problem, because he seemed just as mesmerized.

“Uh... Steve?” I had almost forgotten Dustin was there with us.

**“Sh, Dustin! Can’t you see I’m talking to Y/N?”** He carelessly swatted the kid away. “Anyway, Y/N, it’s good to see y-” 

“Have fun cleaning that up then” Dustin muttered before he walked away.

It was then when we realized that, in the midst of our flirting, the ice cream had started melting. There were chocolate drops all over my hand and the white counter.

“Oh, shit!” Steve quickly picked up a bunch of napkins and put them over my hand. “I’m so sorry!” 

“Me too!” I nervously said, even if I smiled when he cleaned my hand.

I began licking my ice cream and he began wiping the counter. When we locked eyes again, we laughed a little. 


End file.
